sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Incidents at Disneyland Paris
This is a summary of notable incidents that have taken place at Disneyland Paris in France. The term incidents refers to major accidents, injuries, deaths and significant crimes. While these incidents are required to be reported to regulatory authorities for investigation, attraction-related incidents usually fall into one of the following categories: *Caused by negligence on the part of the guest. This can be refusal to follow specific ride safety instructions, or deliberate intent to break park rules. *The result of a guest's known, or unknown, health issues. *Negligence on the part of the park, either by ride operator or maintenance. *Act of God or a generic accident (e.g. slipping and falling) that is not a direct result of an action on anybody's part. Disneyland Park Disneyland Railroad *On January 2, 2013 at 8:45 pm, as the DRR's No. 1 locomotive approached the Frontierland station with its train, the front car was uncoupled from the other four cars. When the locomotive stopped at Frontierland station, the three rear cars struck the front car. Forty-three guests and four employees were on the train at this time of the incident. Thirty-nine guests were immediately taken care of by park agents to exit the train safely. The other four guests were taken to the hospital and later discharged, even with minor injuries. Big Thunder Mountain *On April 25, 2011, five guests were injured when a fibreglass rock on the third lift hill fell onto a passing train. One guest, a 38-year-old man, was seriously injured and transported to a Paris hospital, while the other four were treated at the scene. *On October 27, 2011, two cars derailed as one of the ride's trains passed slowly over a flat section of track. Two guests sustained minor injuries, and the ride was subsequently closed for inspections. It's a Small World *On October 6, 2010, a 53-year-old cast member, subcontracted to Disney, became trapped underneath a boat on It's a Small World when the ride was inadvertently switched on while it was being cleaned. The man was taken to a hospital where he later died. Phantom Manor *On April 2, 2016, the body of a 45-year-old cast member was found in Phantom Manor. He had been working on lighting backstage, and his death is understood to have been accidental and due to electrocution. The ride was closed pending an investigation. Pirates Of The Caribbean *On October 30, 2013, a 5-year-old guest fell out of a boat at the end of the ride after losing his balance. He became trapped between a platform and a boat. He was taken to hospital, where he was in critical condition and survived. Walt Disney Studios Park Rock 'n' Roller Coaster avec Aerosmith *On June 26, 2007, a 14-year-old guest lost consciousness while on Rock 'n' Roller Coaster avec Aerosmith and died. And though paramedics attempted to revive her, she was dead before the ambulance arrived. A ride inspection showed no mechanical problems. The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror *On November 23, 2011, a 12-year-old boy was stated to have been paralyzed from the neck downwards after a ride in The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror. However hospital doctors later stated that the boy's upper limbs were already paralyzed upon arrival at the hospital and therefore refused to link the injuries to the ride. Resort Hotels Disney's Newport Bay Club *On September 9, 2015, a 44-year-old male construction worker fell from scaffolding during the renovation of the Newport Bay Club hotel after a support rail gave way. Attempts were made to revive him but he died 40 minutes after the incident. Disney's Sequoia Lodge *On September 8, 1996, fire heavily damaged portions of the Sequoia Lodge hotel in the early hours of the morning, forcing 1,500 people to evacuate. Nine people sought treatment for smoke inhalation and four of them, including two pregnant women, were hospitalized for observation. *On January 10, 2015, a guest allegedly opened a window and shouted that she was Hayat Boumeddiene, who is wanted in connection with the ''Charlie Hebdo'' shooting that took place just three days earlier. The hotel guests were told to stay in their rooms, while other parts of the resort were evacuated and armed police called in. The woman issued a threat; however, it turned out to be a false alarm. She was taken into custody, and the resort resumed normal operations. See also *Amusement park accidents *List of incidents at Disney parks References Disneyland Paris Category:Disney-related lists Category:Disneyland Paris Disneyland Paris